<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrongside by Moricel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942616">Wrongside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moricel/pseuds/Moricel'>Moricel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moricel/pseuds/Moricel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>逆转ABO设定。<br/>A普遍存在程度不同的易感期，O没有发情期。O咬A脖后的腺体可以临时标记A从而解决易感期。但仍旧是A的信息素对O有更强的影响效力。<br/>存在抑制易感期的药物，但十分稀有，不易寻得。A与O的存在本身也很少，部分B即正常人以为这两类体质只是编造的传说，但A和O在分化后通常都能够接受到相关的教育，相较之下O比A多，A的地位略低。A会主动寻找身边的O请求帮助。<br/>——————<br/>光和公相互喜欢，相互隐瞒。<br/>失控发情哭个不停还异常难哄的Alpha光，和边被强边哄人最后崩溃到坦诚的Omega水晶公。<br/>之后会有下篇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrongside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>他在诺弗兰特孤身飘零一百余年，有时候也会想些不着边际的事情。比如某次低落的情绪久不能平息，索性将自己锁进深虑室里，继续研究那些晦涩繁复的异世界古籍，直到最后蜷躺着累倒进重重叠叠的书堆中间，他闭上过于疲惫的眼睛之前有那么短暂的几秒，他想起他的英雄。</p><p>那位闻名艾欧泽亚的冒险者现在正做些什么？水晶公的呼吸声透着重压之下的习惯性难安，一双赤色的猫耳没精神地耷垂。不管英雄做些什么，总之是如今身为水晶公的他不可望更不可即的。英雄会像往常那样持续为拂晓为各地人民奔波忙碌、如编年史中记载歌颂般，紧握着那把血迹常新的旧化菊一文字，漫无休止地、麻木地战斗，还是终于能从冗杂繁重的事务中抽身，终于能停下麻木的脚步稍作休息，和随行友人一起欢度难得的闲暇时刻。有太多种可能。他的英雄总是奔忙在路上。</p><p>…英雄会想起他吗？水晶公困倦不堪地合眼。</p><p>也许会，也许不会。毕竟英雄的冒险生涯恢弘如史诗，水晶塔和名为古·拉哈·提亚的少年只是其中一部分，不值得冒险者多么深铭于心。</p><p>猫魅消瘦的脊背贴靠书页边角，地板表面的凉意透过长袍蔓延上身体，他攥着手指，无声地转念去想他的英雄这一路该遭遇多少磨难与别离。摘下“英雄”这顶沾满淋漓血汗的桂冠后，冒险者也只是一个普通人，沉默而隐忍的普通人，会哭，会笑，有血有肉。困意一点点拆散他的思绪，他开始模糊地想他的英雄会在什么时候哭，当伤痛难抑、身体透支到极限？那个人的身上想必早就残痕累累了，新伤落叠在无法被治愈的旧伤，总会有他熬不住的穿骨破肉的瞬间。或者…在某个不期然的时刻目睹到生离死别的残酷现实，向前拼命伸出的手没能救回坠落万丈深渊的灵魂，看着那些珍贵而美好的东西在自己触手可及的距离不可逆转地碎裂——冒险的辉煌止于聚光灯下的舞台，幕布垂坠后满目尽是疮痍和坎坷。</p><p>但谁会去在意呢？英雄的光辉过于耀眼，没有谁能轻易透过那些去窥探不为人知的阴暗面。水晶公感觉有些冷，疲乏沉沉地压着他让他缺少力气起身，只能意识朦胧地环臂抱紧自己，像抱紧正在哭的他的英雄。他想说，他想传达，不要再难过了，他想对那个人这么说，请看着我，我在这里，我在这里。我一定会拯救你。</p><p>一定。</p><p>冷光幽隐的高塔寂静得透不进微薄风声，水晶公合眼约有几分钟，他撑着书堆坐起，重新看向亘古沉默的青蓝色墙壁。第一世界与原初世界存在着千丝万缕的联系，只是所有联系都模糊黯淡，他多少次试图抓住那条遥远的近乎透明的虚线，他没能握紧。水晶公站起身，这几分钟也许是英雄利落击败敌人后眨眼的一瞬间，他无言地默想，现在不是气馁的时候，他的英雄在拯救世界，他也得努力跟上才行。虽然他们还不能并肩作战，但他们拥有相同的方向，这意味着他们注定会重逢在某一处节点。他得继续加快脚步。</p><p>他知道在水晶塔的侵蚀下自己时日无多了。再漫长的生命也会有尽头，更何况他始终无止境地透支索取。他越是不顾一切往前奔去，离终结的那一刻就会越近。他比谁都清楚。冰凉沉重的水晶日益蔓延代替原本轻盈的身体，他不过是用毅力强行弥补流逝的战斗力。他也曾是骁勇灵敏的猎手啊。虽然现在的水晶公无疑比那时的古·拉哈·提亚要强大得多，至少他能不眠不休地努力...可濒临支离破碎身体该怎么和英雄一起去冒险？当他还是古·拉哈·提亚，他还能坦然大方地和英雄交谈，即使能力差距致使他们不能并肩作战，他仍可以抬起头朝那个背影奔去。如今他是相隔遥远时空的水晶公，他还剩下多少对英雄的记忆？他试图在脑海中拼图，他只得到一粒蓝色，深而明净的倒映着结冰之海的蓝色，还有风尘携身的流浪者穿梭幽谧森林的气息。他似乎只记得这些了。时间若再久远些，他恐怕连这些都会忘却。英雄啊。水晶公默然喃喃。艾欧泽亚的英雄，还有未来的诺夫兰特的英雄，也是他心目中……</p><p>——但是这些都不重要。这统统都没关系。水晶公抬起头，平静地看向空无一人的前方。只要那个人注定走向悲惨覆灭的命运能够改写，只要他的英雄能够拥有未来，那么他自己如何都无关紧要，不为人知一面可以永远被埋藏，没有任何人必须知道某些事情，包括他的英雄。</p><p>水晶公重新整理好散落的兜帽，他握紧那根暗金色的幻杖，缓步走向观星室。<br/>
——</p><p> </p><p>这决不是你孤身一人的战斗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p><br/>
笼罩在诺弗兰特上空的无尽光被彻底撕裂时正值深夜。</p><p>他没有参与诺弗兰特居民们重迎黑暗的狂欢，只是安静地回到了水晶塔。事情还远没有结束，他如此反复提醒着自己，合起眼，按捺住心底翻涌上升的情绪，努力想要忘记他的英雄刚才带笑唤他的那声早上好。</p><p>早上好。他再次无声默念了一遍，疲乏得失去神采的眼底多了点欣喜。残破的长袍被随手掷去深虑室角落的书堆旁，他穿一身轻薄单衣落坐简陋的软塌，手中幻杖点地散起柔和的光流。炼金医疗馆想必此刻仍应接难暇，他决定不去麻烦忙碌的医师们，即使自己的魔力也所剩无几...没关系，他能够忍耐下这些。</p><p>深虑室原先并没有供水晶公休息的地方。他与水晶塔一体，并不需要一般意义上的休息，只是莱楠半劝半强迫地不顾他推脱非要抬进来这床软垫，现在倒也算一种宽慰。伤势暂时得到缓和，水晶公的体力也快接近极限，他和冰凉的幻杖一起倒在绵白被褥里调息安神。也许暂时能好好休息下了，陷进柔软中的瘦弱猫魅无声想着，不，只能稍微休息下，还有很多事情亟需处理…</p><p>他有多久没听到光唤他的名字了？</p><p>水晶公长叹一口气。现在是该想这种事的时候吗？他甚至觉得直接睡觉都比这要合适，但是睡觉是...怎么睡来着？他回忆不起上次睡觉时什么时候了，也想不起那是什么感觉，他的记忆擅自兜兜转转，最后还是不受控地转回了光身上。</p><p>他的英雄总是沉默寡言。即使在共同冒险的那段日子里，也只是偶尔正正经经地，不带太多感情地喊他的全名：古·拉哈·提亚。惟有一次不同。那是在哪里？依稀能想起来是与摩杜纳接壤的黑衣森林......水晶公不自然地深呼吸，将埋藏心底的隐秘记忆用理性统统敲碎成粉末。停下。他如此告诫。水晶公仰面望着深虑室顶那些亘古不变的结晶，蔚蓝色倒映进猫的竖瞳中，仿佛他还自由如风，正看向天空。他几乎就要这么沉入缄默苦涩的海，但与塔共鸣的灵敏猫耳忽然捕捉到一阵由外而来的脚步声。</p><p>——有人身着重铠缓步踏在台阶。</p><p>水晶公第一反应是莱楠，第二反应是自己思虑过度出了幻觉。他熟悉莱楠的脚步声，那该是舞者特有的轻盈律动，绝非如此沉重。而水晶塔除了莱楠和拂晓一众极少会有人造访，更何况是当下暂归安宁的时刻。而拂晓一行中会有这般步伐的……水晶公甚至忘了找件适当的外披，匆匆抓起身旁的长杖回到观星室，正好与推门进入的光撞上视线.</p><p>他眨了眨眼，确认这真的不是自己的幻觉。

</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>    “我…”</p><p>    光迟疑着开口，似乎有意躲闪水晶公疑惑的视线。他停顿了一会儿，语气带几分说谎者独有的仓促，“因为从黑风海回来后你不见了，我就过来看看…”</p><p>    冒险者的呼吸并不很平稳，兴许是经历恶战之后尚未恢复。他的脸上还残存没拭干净的血和尘灰，显然只是他自己草率用手擦了两把。水晶公很想替他细细擦去那些令人揪心的污渍，又觉得这种突兀举止太过失礼，最终也只是攥紧些手中幻杖，撑起温和的笑，声音平静如既往：“我没事，让你担心了。…请先进来坐下休息吧，英雄。你看起来还很疲累。”</p><p>水晶公恍惚闻到了一丝不属于塔中但熟悉无比的草木气味，但只是极短暂的瞬间，这气味没能在他脑海中拼凑成形，他没有多想。毕竟冒险者总是风尘仆仆。光含糊地嗯了一声，跟着他走进深虑室，卸下沉重的巨剑让它倚靠墙壁。水晶公能看出光在极力隐瞒着什么似乎必须得坦白的事情，他迫切地担心，而光仍然不发一言。</p><p>气氛开始不动声色地僵持。水晶公将惟一的椅子让给了光，自己则转去收整房间各个角落堆积的凌乱书籍。他温声问着光现在的身体状况和未来的冒险打算，那个人答得很含糊，他于是更加困惑。光这么匆忙赶来是因为什么？如果是战况又有突变，按这个人的性格而言并不至于隐瞒。他在回水晶塔之前和桑克瑞德也有过短暂的交代，就是为了避免拂晓一众和光担心他的去向。难道桑克瑞德忙着照顾琳所以忘记告诉其他人？他知道光不常主动开口，大概也没有问他去哪了。光向来有关心周遭一切的习惯，或许这回亦只是作为战友的体恤而已。嗯，一定是这样。水晶公起身，在心里斟酌了片刻怎么告诉光自己真的没事大可放心，他抬头看向光。</p><p>水晶塔终年温凉，光只是安静坐着，却显得很热，额角隐约渗出细密汗珠，他缓慢拆解去破损的厚重手铠，露出未经处理还在渗血的一道骇人伤口。光盯着血污淋漓的手背愣了半瞬，极深的割伤带着烧伤痕迹，他似乎感觉不到疼，只迟钝地回神过来慌忙要重新穿好手甲遮住，却被冲上前来的水晶公先一步按住阻止。</p><p>“他们没有为你进行治疗？”水晶公牢攥光试图遮挡的手腕，声音隐然几分动摇，他很快意识到自己的失态，但光的反应比他想象中更甚，这个人在被他碰到时突兀一阵悸颤，呼吸可见地断了节奏。水晶公以为是自己碰到伤口，顿了下，迅速地收回手：“是我有点冲动了..抱歉。”他阖眼凝神，从水晶塔中强行抽取额外的魔力为光治疗伤势。水晶公能感受到光严密的铠甲之下有更多战斗时留下的破损，他想尽力抚平所有，因而不顾那些只有他能听到的高塔的悲鸣，已经结晶化的右臂如遭野兽撕咬般一阵阵传来尖利刺痛，他忍耐着，面不改色，直到那道可怖的伤不再渗出暗稠的血。用治疗魔法能够达到的效果终究有限，从他掌心徐缓弥漫出的萤绿光芒逐渐黯淡消散，水晶公转过身，避免让光看到自己因疼痛而蹙眉：“...请等一下，我去拿绷带和伤药来，我这里应该还有些剩余。”</p><p>他好似逃离般匆忙走出深虑室。水晶公实在有些累，思绪也乱着，又担忧光的伤势心急，以至于他甚至站在门前迟疑了许久才想起来莱楠上次将那些东西搁放到了哪。魔力透支殆尽的他此刻只是个稍显虚弱的普通人，只能按部就班地从储物柜底层摸索出半卷绷带和一罐伤药。水晶公抱着那些零散的东西自嘲般叹了口气，他是无可争议的战斗全才，是穿越时空掌控全局的救世主，却还是免不了狼狈，免不了在他的英雄面前失措。振作一点啊，怎么能让光看到这幅模样。他闭上眼默念。你可是水晶公，不是那个还年轻冲动的古·拉哈·提亚…至少现在不是。他重复提醒着自己，藏好不必要的情绪，你不是古·拉哈·提亚，你决意舍弃这个身份已经百余年了，你现在是那位水晶公，被英雄所需要的水晶公。他深吸一口气，眼底嘈杂的波澜在抬头的瞬间悄无声息。</p><p>他不是那个沉迷着悄悄倾慕着英雄的古·拉哈·提亚。他只是水晶公，那个永远冷静，永远克制且理性的水晶公。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一开始，光只是准备去炼金医疗馆拿些伤药。</p><p>整座水晶都都在狂欢以庆祝无尽光消散后的黑夜归来，他爱怜地拍了拍路过问他是不是那位暗之战士的小孩的头顶，迟钝感受到战斗留下的浑身疼痛。</p><p>伤势似乎不轻。他回过头看拂晓众人，被迫在黑风海里翻腾挣扎了好一番的于里昂热还半死不活地缓不过来气，阿尔菲诺看起来也好不到哪里去，倒是阿莉塞先精神抖擞振作起来，自告奋勇要给光疗伤，然而她毕竟也刚才受过蛮重的伤，一个赤治疗手一抖就莫名其妙变成了赤火焰，飞出去直接点着了黑曜石兽的尾巴。光拦住不顾阿尔菲诺哀嚎非要点第二次火的精灵少女，不太熟练地扯了个“其实没那么严重”的谎，趁阿莉塞质疑之前赶忙先行挥着手大跨步离开了。</p><p>去医疗馆拿点药，再回悬挂公馆自己包扎下就行。光这么想着，然后他站在了水晶塔前。尽职尽责的守卫照例朝他行礼，而他还愣着，只听清守卫隐约说了水晶公三个字。水晶公。光在心里默念了一遍，对，没错，他是想找水晶公，但是他为什么要找水晶公？而且还是以这副刚从战场下来脏兮兮的模样，拖着一身没处理的伤势，连作战用的重铠甲也还没脱下换掉。光草率地用手背抹了两下没被海水彻底冲刷干净的脸颊，似乎这样就算是好好收拾过了。我要去见水晶公。他这么对守卫说，也仿佛是在跟自己强调。</p><p>光如愿以偿踏上盘旋的台阶。他没由来地感觉不太舒服，而且似乎还并不是因为刚才的战斗，但他又说不上具体是什么。光深吸一口气，开始思考过会儿等见到水晶公要怎么说。他想了很久，依然没想好，他本就是不擅长说谎的人，更何况是凭空编造一个能自圆其说的谎言。...索性坦白些，就说我想来看看你。光兀自摇头，这肯定不行，这叫什么话？他懊恼地一层层往上爬台阶，愈发确定自己哪里不对劲。</p><p>可我确实想见他啊。光心虚地踏出缓而重的一步，结结实实踩在晶莹剔透的台阶上。水晶公最初为什么会觉得自己认不出他是古·拉哈·提亚？光感到有些闷热，兴许是他走得太快。他那时本意追问，但水晶公看起来执意要有所隐瞒，他犹豫后还是作罢。说实话，他并不喜欢水晶公这个称呼，它像一种束缚，把那个朝气明朗的猫魅少年和冰凉缄默的高塔牢牢绑在一起，生机蓬勃的风从他掌心穿过，然后长久地停在了黯淡阴影里。他想伸手，但风就是风，如果风不愿意选择停下，那么他无论如何也改变不了风的方向。他无法阻止流淌亚拉戈血脉的少年进入牢笼般的迷宫孤身沉睡，也无法阻止执意牺牲自己的水晶公为了他要背负着恶名慷慨赴死。他想起水晶公在他面前从不吝啬的那些敬仰之情，但到底是谁更无力呢？</p><p>光的意识和作战后的身体状态一样乱七八糟，直到他站定在观星室门前也没有好转的迹象，他琢磨不出自己无法冷静的缘由，水晶塔里面什么时候变得这么热？他刚才应该换身衣服再过来，一定是盖雷诺尔特给他定做的铠甲过于厚重了。然而现在想转头回去也来不及了，他连见水晶公的理由都编不出来，何况要他再编一个走到门前又退回去的借口。</p><p>...他到底在担心什么？只是见见水晶公而已。</p><p>光想为自己的反常叹气，但他的手已经放在了门把上。他准备好看到端端正正的水晶公——而不是衣衫轻薄还不怎么整齐甚至有点散乱的稍显狼狈的红发猫魅。他恍惚一瞬间以为那个人的时间倒流了百年，却突兀被覆体的蓝色结晶扎痛了眼，他看清那是水晶公，失去兜帽和长袍遮护的水晶公。光的眼睛扫下去，坚硬的晶体在苍白皮肤上蔓延，透过单薄布料能隐隐看到青蓝纹路。</p><p>这个人被抱进怀里时也会是冰凉的吗？他的头脑被突如其来的出格念头占据得几乎一片空白，连水晶公说了什么甚至他自己说了什么都不知道，他的视线黏在水晶公身上，那双赤色的半垂猫耳摸着会是柔软的吗？他知道猫魅族往往都拥有强健的身体，看似瘦弱的模样可能藏着比他更明显的肌肉线条，但在种族差异面前水晶公于他还是显得要小一些，他能将这小一些的猫魅整个圈进怀里抱紧，可是抱紧之后要做什么？他又有什么理由去和停留在战友关系层面的人索取莫名其妙的拥抱？燥乱的汗从光的额角往下滴，好热，他怎么会这么热？汹涌的热意烧得光眼尾发红，他开始不理解自己在做什么，慌乱中他只感受到水晶公的手，那微凉的指尖奇迹般平息了一处高温，然而很快又抬离，被触碰过的地方变本加厉地烧起来。</p><p>他会被这热浪吞噬。光想发出声音，却有什么拼命把呼唤阻止在喉咙中。他坐在原地，看那个红发的猫魅匆匆离他远去。就好像以前那些时候，孤身、决绝地又一次离他远去，而他只能停在原地。他只能看着那红色从他眼里变淡变模糊。当光再眨眼，深虑室的门被关上了。</p><p>不见了...不见了。光猛然站起身，质地并不算轻的木椅被他一转手碰翻倒地。水晶公去哪了？....他自己又在哪？光徒劳地睁大眼睛，他什么也看不清晰，周围除了连片的冰冷蓝色什么也没有，他盲目地往脚尖的方向走，踩进层叠的书堆哗啦啦地蹭倒下去一大半。不对，这里没有。光绝望地摸索到粗糙的桌角，他顺着桌子的边缘走回去，再往前，重甲贴护的膝盖碰到柔软的长垫。他隐隐捕捉到一点记忆深处的熟悉感，几乎立刻就趴俯了上去，碍事的铠靴被不甚顺利地踢掉，他靠双手的触觉摸到一片破损衣料。他惶恐地把那件衣服捧起来。覆盖其上的血腥、尘灰几乎湮灭那极轻微的熟悉气息。</p><p>他闭上眼，黑暗把他带回格里达尼亚北部森林的某个遥远的晴夜。</p><p>篝火烧焦枯朽的木柴，那个被火光映亮了眼的猫魅少年在风声微鸣中贴近他，清晨新鲜的露珠滴落初熟的浆果，风将露珠和果香卷裹起来，行过漫长漫长的时间，悄无声息地停在他手中，终于变作这件破损不堪的长袍。</p><p>他抱紧水晶公的长袍，妄想他能弥补某种不可挽回的缺憾。在很久之前，他没能伸出手，抱住和他仅有咫尺距离的古·拉哈·提亚。</p><p> </p><p>/<br/>
水晶公不着边际的漫想始终会止于漫想，他从没当真觉得那位英雄会有一天在他面前掉眼泪。那该是多么难以想象的场景，水晶公没有考虑过任何可能性。他极少见光流露出什么明显的情感，那个人从来都强大而耀眼，也许有时稍显沧桑和疲累，却不曾对谁示弱。水晶公自认不足以成为能让光坦诚相待的人，所以不可能，不如说莫名想这些的自己完全不可理喻，他于是再也没有想过。</p><p>    但是此刻他推开了深虑室的门。</p><p>    水晶公抱着绷带和伤药推开深虑室厚重的门，浓郁得仿佛千斤重的草木气息向他猛然扑来，他霎时以为自己身处疯狂生长到遮天蔽日没有缝隙的森林，如同毫无还击之力的猎物被这沉重的气息包围吞没，压得他几乎立即腿软不稳踉跄着险些要跌倒在地。</p><p>    他一瞬间冷汗骤起。</p><p>    …糟糕，当时怎么会忘了那个气息？</p><p>    残缺不全的拼图为时已晚地填补上最后一块碎片，水晶公自知大难临头，他霎时理顺了所有事情。之前怎么会没想到？他的英雄连遭恶战，又身负过量光侵袭已久…而且今天按艾欧泽亚历来算具体是哪一日？拆封过的绷带卷和瓷质药罐从水晶公颤软的臂怀中碰撞滑落，一路滚散到这股气息浪潮的来源之处，那张他方才躺过还没来得及收拾的软塌，半跪其上正眼神涣散望向扶门勉强站住的水晶公的，光。</p><p>“……”水晶公迎着那个人视线，犹如看着森林深处濒临崩溃的困兽。</p><p>他张了张嘴，却没有唤出声，事实上他不敢出声，他甚至不敢呼吸，他被汹涌波澜般的草木气息从头到脚彻彻底底地完全淹没，纵使他屏住呼吸，也能直接传达到脑海里根深蒂固。这是他的英雄独有的气息，他记得，他没有忘，他只是在孤独成灾的漫长时日里假装自己忘掉，现在这气息变成坚韧结实的藤蔓缠附如牢，又重新强迫他正视，提醒他想起。无处可逃。水晶公勉强撑住身体，双腿软得站直都费劲，是他渴望这种气息渴慕那个人的象征，这是他的本能，他能违心但不能违抗本能。</p><p>够了，冷静下来。水晶公紧咬着唇瓣磨出淤红的痕，他拼命扳回自己纠缠成乱麻的思绪。光会这样多少都有他的责任，这场情理之中的意外说到底还是因他而起，他需要保持冷静。水晶公尽力把那些波澜短暂地阻拦在外，他看着光，那个人作为暗黑骑士象征的厚重铠甲被他自己卸得乱七八糟，暴露出血污未干又沁起汗的衣衫。他分明在和光对视，光却像是看不见他。</p><p>    他的英雄将视线停在那里，仿佛那里空无一人。</p><p>    世界在崩塌。至少在光的眼中是这样。他的视野里只有晕染不清的色彩，近处是柔软翻皱的白，周围是晶蓝，随着声响突兀出现在他眼前的那一抹是红。是红。他好像认得这个红色，光定定地看着那朦胧不清的红，弯身将怀中已经被揉攥成一团的水晶公的长袍搂抱得更紧。这个红色属于谁？光想不起来，他热得只想脱光衣服照自个头上来盆冰水或者干脆直接再跳进黑风海底，但他更不愿意松开手，这是惟一他能找到的气息...深虑室里到处都是冰凉坚硬的晶体，堆叠的书籍散发墨的苦涩，他的意识浸入深不见底的浓夜，燥热火燎般烧过全身，烧毁他的理智和双眼，他在绝望中循着微弱至极的记忆摸到这件残破的长袍，像将要溺死的人终于抱住一根救命的浮木。光埋首进被他如获至宝捧在手中的长袍，颤抖着贪婪又迫切地想要汲取慰藉，但是太少了，这不够，这怎么够，他得不到安抚。那一点点甜浆果的味道若隐若现勾得他要发疯，他想要更多，他需要更多可是没有，这里没有更多了，就像以前一样，哪里都没有，哪里都看不见找不到他记忆里那个红色，他没能握住的眼睁睁看着它消失散去的红色——</p><p>“英......”</p><p>有什么声音离他很近。</p><p>“...英雄......”</p><p>有一个极为熟悉的声音在呼唤着什么。</p><p>“英雄...光、光...！是我，你能听见吗？.....”</p><p>好像很久之前，他也听过这样的呼唤。</p><p>那是在哪里？似乎是黑云浓密压摧的战场，他在漫天炮火沙尘中用血污斑驳的手收刀入鞘。然后，然后他没能按他所想，拼尽全力拔刀挥向那个罪孽深重的敌人给予最后的致命一击。</p><p>他突兀地倒下了。</p><p>他听到来自极遥远之处的那个声音。</p><p>那个声音说，终于找到你了。</p><p>“......光。”</p><p>他错愕地抬起头来，那抹他每想起就会在心底隐隐作痛的红色在他眼底终于聚集成清晰的轮廓，他曾一遍遍在心里描摹的熟悉的模样。是那个曾矫健灵敏藏身于森林之风、总是精神奕奕冲他扬笑的少年，是被套上救世主的枷锁，被冰凉结晶侵蚀成支离破碎的模样，却依然隐瞒一切、坚强且温柔地面对他的水晶都之主…</p><p>是他的古·拉哈·提亚。</p><p>水晶公站在光面前，准确说是勉强站着，在强大气息侵袭下他得拼尽所有力气才能保持清醒。其实他本可以先去拿倾倒在方桌旁的幻杖，他还站在门前的时候甚至已经想好了对策，施法封住光的行动，这样他就能安全靠近光做应急处理...可这是光。这是光。</p><p>水晶公的思考频繁中断，他不得不呼吸，每当他呼吸光的气息就侵袭得更严重，他在要清醒点和这是光两个念头之间摇摆不定，漫天盖地的草木芬芳里突兀混进一丝尖刺似的血腥，他茫然地抿了抿唇瓣，是自己无意识咬破了嘴。水晶公吞下那丝血腥，一如既往选择了清醒，但他不知为何忘记去拿那根幻杖。他一步步径直走向了光。结晶化的手臂从来都冰凉，他轻轻伸手按抚光的肩头，这个人的体温高得难以想象，到他甚至觉得有些烫的地步。他和光视线相对，那双蔚蓝的眼曾始终是疲倦而凌冽的冰川，如今被极度的高热融化，他望进去一片倒映出红色的翻腾水浪。</p><p>那位他长久以来始终憧憬的强大而耀眼的英雄，现在是个因易感期而陷入失控的发情Alpha。</p><p>这个已经没有意识的Alpha抬起头看他，无声地落下了眼泪。</p><p>“....英雄、没事...没事的！没事的，我会帮你，让我来帮你...！”水晶公终于慌了神，他的手指从光的肩头移向后颈，掀开衣领触摸到烫热肿起的腺体。虽然这百余年间他没有再做过类似的事情，但既然他的牙能咬破自己唇瓣，那咬下去一个短暂标记应该也不成问题。水晶公努力不去看光溢满湿雾的眼睛，伤痕和灰污沧桑斑驳的脸，Alpha的情绪波动让本就失控爆发的信息素更疯狂地袭卷过来，他没有思考的余地，强撑意识往前靠近。狭小的深虑室被淹没成遮天蔽日的森林，攀附纠结的草木藤蔓仿佛某种执念入骨之深，哪怕生拉硬拽也要将他拖回记忆里某个时刻，裹挟尘土的流浪晚风拂过繁盛枝叶沙沙作响，水晶公恍然有种岁月倒流的错觉，他还是温和笑着的少年，他在篝火与风的低语中贴近那位英雄，然后——</p><p>一阵天旋地转。猫魅的齿尖没能碰到Alpha的腺体，一双结实的手臂极用力地将他摁进怀抱。光身上的温度高到让水晶公想起火炉，他困在剧烈燃烧的火炉里热化了两秒反抗的理智，被重重推倒摔进绵白软褥。</p><p>热度真切地传来，他与光牢牢贴在一起，灼又烫的呼吸洒在敏感的猫耳，他躲避不开。光抱他很紧，过于用力了，水晶公甚至觉得要喘不过气，他无比艰难挣出手，也总算顾不上担心光会不会被他捏痛，绷起手臂肌肉掐住光的肩膀使劲往外推：“英雄、请听我说...请冷静一下...！”他对力气这方面还算自信，但光几乎是立刻以更具压制性的力量钳住他的手腕按回床垫。水晶公惊愕地往上看，一滴微凉滑落在他侧颊边的晶体。</p><p>那双早已习惯杀意凛冽和缄默的蔚蓝双眼现在徒有空洞的悲哀。</p><p>水晶公怔怔地望着，紧绷的手臂不自觉松了劲。他偏过头咬咬牙，把那些暗地里腾升起的乱糟心思再度咽下去。这只是过量光反噬和作战负伤影响下的易感期恶化。他在心底对着自己重复。这只是一种比较罕见的异常状态，他得帮他的英雄，只要他能想办法完成临时标记....</p><p>“不要走。”</p><p>赤红的猫耳微微颤动，他听到光低声地抽泣。</p><p>“你不要走...”</p><p>光松开钳制水晶公的手，重新将他紧紧抱进怀中。别走。他重复着带颤音的哭腔，仿佛受尽委屈而从没得到过安抚。他一遍遍地唤那个对水晶公而言已经很陌生的名字，用水晶公以为永远不会从他喉咙中发出的怮然欲泣的声音。水晶公的脸颊烧起一片烫，他很清楚这些都不过是光意识不清的呓语，但还是在不断的呼唤声中逐渐开始束手无策。他僵硬而迟缓地伸出手臂，轻轻环住仍在抽泣不已的光的后背。</p><p>“我不走。英雄，我答应你，我会留下来。”他温声哄着怀中人，尝试模仿少年平和的微笑，却怎么都抹不掉眼底一丝愧疚与悲戚，他庆幸光此刻看不到他的眼睛，“不要哭了...我就在这里。”水晶公拍抚光的脊背，结晶化的指尖触碰到错落伤疤，他短暂地沉默，然后将光抱紧。他怀里的英雄变得安静了些。或许这有效。水晶公稍稍松了口气。</p><p>请相信我。他想这么说。其实他明白这注定只能是善意的谎言。他可以为了光不惜以命相拼去拯救一个世界，无论是战斗、谋划布局亦或是学识，他都有充分的把握让光对他抱以信任，但惟独他自己这个存在本身，他无法作出任何可靠的保证。他知道自己的终局在何处。对不清醒的人立下无效的誓言能够被原谅吗？Alpha的信息素构筑起繁茂的假想森林，水晶公在枝叶透不进光芒的交叠中苦笑着合起眼，倘若他将因此担负罪责，那就让为数不多的未来时日去偿还吧。只要能平复光的情绪、解决当下的困境，隐瞒也好，说谎也罢，他做好了面对一切后果的准备。水晶公偏首贴近光的耳侧。他想好了要怎么说。</p><p>他没能说出口。</p><p>他被一瞬间关入草木疯长的囚笼。暂时温顺的光忽然猛力挣脱水晶公拥怀的手臂，他低下头，泪水从血丝蔓延的通红眼角滴落。</p><p>我不信你。光一字一顿，弯曲的指节狠狠握住水晶公的手腕，那双蔚蓝的眸被怒与不甘搅得浑浊。极度危险的气场如沉石般坠近，萌生自本能的恐惧将水晶公浸入汹涌的洪水，他想奋力挣动，但他已经困在Alpha失控的信息素中太久，即使理性尚存，身体也软着使不上劲。他不可能挣开光的手。他不可能从掌控森林的野兽眼底逃脱。情况急转直下。水晶公和光视线相交，仿佛沉进冰川融化后的海，他的目光被定住无法偏移。到底还有什么对策？水晶公拼命思考，他在极端混乱中试图去抓骇浪袭卷下幸存的最后一根枯朽浮木，他闭上眼，被光太用力紧攥而疼痛发抖的手凝聚以太光芒，他颤声吟唱出咒语的第一个音节。</p><p>光吻了上去。</p><p>未成形的魔法顷刻消散，水晶公错愕地愣住，他的嘴唇被潮热的气息贴覆，过于粗暴的缠绵夺走呼吸让他头昏脑涨，他根本来不及思考事态怎么会进行到这一步，僵住的舌头被咬吮着软化，他在猝不及防的深吻体验中获得极其陌生的快感，这令人晕眩的快感碾着他的理智，他紧蜷的手指微微松展。这是不该做的。他明明很清楚。这是错的。光不断地吻他，他甚至难以找到片刻去喘息，赤红的温柔的眼溢出难以置信的迷惘。光。光。水晶公艰难地唤。光，快、停下。吻他的人听不到他的声音，反而更疯狂地索取，Alpha的绝对压制把他逼到退无可退的绝路。</p><p>他不能逃。他这回再无法在光的眼前选择离开。吻够了的光松开他发麻泛湿的唇瓣，伸手扯散他身上仅剩的薄衫。光埋首俯低，脸颊贴蹭到那些占据水晶公半边身体的坚硬结晶。会痛吗？他全然听不见水晶公的挣扎抗拒，他抬起头望向那双赤红色的眼睛。会觉得痛吗？他黯淡地问，声音不再含着怒意，而又变得非常委屈。他亲吻结晶和腰肉的相连处，再度划落的泪水顺着身下人的腰线滴淌。我不想你变成这样。光的手臂将猫魅的后背与软垫隔离，他环抱得紧，反复吻蹭水晶公裸露的身体。我喜欢你。他啜泣着喃喃低语。我喜欢你。</p><p>水晶公忘记了呼吸。他宛如对自己施展了某种时间定格咒语，整个人无法作出哪怕半点反应。光在说些什么？这是他被Alpha信息素浸坏了脑子所产生的幻觉吗？他无比确信他和光两个人之间必定有一个出了严重的问题，若不及时矫正恐怕会酿成大祸的问题。…他其实明白的。不如说他毫无理由想不到这是情期加持的Alpha在说胡话，但是光直直望着他，蔚蓝色的眼睛被泪洗得干干净净，他的英雄重复着对他点名道姓的表白。而且是边哭边说，同时不忘执着地亲他，那个人从小腹又亲上来，封堵住他颤抖的嘴唇。水晶公被动地迎吻，他脑海里只剩下光的气息，他无法再思考什么。如果这不是梦那就是他疯了。或者他们都疯了。他们将坠入深渊，无一幸免。</p><p>理智崩塌的水晶公彻底失去了对自己身体的控制权。他被几乎已经深入骨髓的Alpha信息素勾引起剧烈情热，他伸手搂住光的肩膀，生涩地回应光占有欲极强的亲吻，发颤的猫耳服帖地软耷。他们身体相贴，硬翘的阴茎几乎蹭到一起，水晶公能明显感到自己的前端在顶戳光的腹肌。他心底仍有固执的声音提醒他这是错的。水晶公近乎决绝地无视那个声音。就亲一下。他恍惚地想。熟透的甜腻浆果掉落进躁动生长的森林，破散出有如酒液般馥郁的香气。水晶公迟钝地注意到那份气味，他微微皱眉，这好像与记忆里他自己的信息素有差别。他来不及深想其中的变化，光咬上他敏感的耳朵。</p><p>我好难受。光贴紧他呜咽低语，难耐的呼吸拂过绒毛钻进他耳孔里。水晶公侧过头想躲，他隐约还记得自己要做什么，试图埋首到光的脖侧寻找腺体的位置，他的嘴唇刚浅浅碰到那片滚烫的皮肤，受刺激的Alpha猛地将他按回软垫。光似乎对他试图咬下临时标记的动作异常抗拒且愤怒。水晶公毫无办法，他抚着光的脑袋像哄一个懵懂生着气的孩童，光沉默地吻他，粗糙的手掌从他的腰腹滑向臀肉。水晶公腾不出空说话，他努力推着光摸下去的手，毫无作用，光将那些仅有的还能起点遮挡作用的布料扯拽撕裂，覆着疤痕与茧的手指拨开破碎布条从间隙探进，触碰到属于Omega的隐秘入口。</p><p>那里是湿润、颤动的。光的手指稍微戳进去，嫩软的肉壁倏尔收紧含吮，黏糊的水被挤出来淌湿身下的白褥，他勾出更多浆果醉人的气息。水晶公颤抖着挣扎，他试图往后退缩，但被光捞回怀里紧箍。为什么。光用难过的声音追问。你不、…你不喜欢我吗？他讨好般亲了亲水晶公的唇角，两根手指缓缓撑开软穴往深里插进，水晶公咬碎一声呻吟，发胀的性器将光的小腹蹭出道水痕，险些就这么喷了精。他作为Omega的那些体征在以往从未表现过，他从来不曾想过有会用到的这一日，陌生的刺激剧烈得直冲头脑，他仿佛能感受到自己的意识被一点点扯散。这样下去不行，要阻止光。…要怎么阻止？水晶公愈发觉得头昏，光持续用手指插着他，轻轻地小心地吻他，对他说我喜欢你我很喜欢你，并且固执地问他你喜不喜欢我。这要他怎么回答？他被过于紧地搂在怀里，未经人事的后穴异常色情地吸裹侵入其中搅弄的手指，他忍不住喘息。</p><p>他答不出。这个问题的答案是如此显见，如果光此刻清醒，他根本没有底气否定哪怕只是别过眼神摇摇头。然而现在有所不同。他可以，并且他应该严厉地制止Alpha的偕越。他所要做的只是碰碰嘴皮，不去想当年水晶塔的门缓缓关闭之时那个人是如何凝望他的背影，忘记他在孤身漂泊的漫长时间中惟一的慰藉。他不想与他的英雄并肩，他做这一切只是出于他生来所背负的使命而没有任何的私念。他不喜欢光。</p><p>说啊。水晶公想要掐紧自己的喉咙逼自己清醒，但他只能把身下的软褥攥皱成一团。说你不喜欢，然后结束这荒唐的、不该发生的所有。醒过来的光不会记得都发生过什么，他可以将这些都当作是场臆想的梦。什么也不会改变，他的英雄会得到拯救，继续和他所珍视的伙伴踏上冒险的旅途，而他永远地留在水晶塔中完成他应尽的职责。这是命中注定的正确方向。他没有什么好犹豫的。</p><p>他不该犹豫。</p><p>他不该......</p><p>“...喜欢。”</p><p>当这个人恢复意识，他将不会记得任何事情。</p><p>“我也喜欢.....你。”</p><p>时间冗长洗礼埋藏的浆果化作酒酿回到了那片记忆深处的森林。他不是什么作茧自缚的救世主，他是平凡的、生动的、明朗如风的古·拉哈·提亚。他亲吻光仍有血污粘连的脸颊，正如光曾经亲吻他被结晶覆盖的身躯。他不确信光是否能听到自己微弱的坦诚，然而埋戳体内的成年平原男性的粗壮手指突兀添挤到三根，他被撑得满胀，甚至有些痛，汗从额角缓缓滴下来，但更多是磨心蚀骨的快感。光、光。他喘着唤，他被手指不容缝隙地抽插奸淫，挺翘的性器颤着弹动射了出来，一股一股的白浊精液喷溅到光的身上，腥湿的气味融进交混得不分彼此的信息素中，Alpha似乎得到了一定的平复，水晶公在高潮的恍惚里隐约看见光的眼睛有了些神采。他不知道他是否该庆幸，但光抽出手指掐着他腿根将他的双腿大大分开。</p><p>不够。光捞着水晶公的腰胯抬高，胀硕的冠头抵住湿软发颤的淌水穴口。Alpha的体温高到让水晶公不住想逃，他会被烫坏、他才刚去过。光重复着跟他说不够，说还要听。他自己仿佛也被高热烧坏了脑袋，开始顺从光无意识的要求。我喜欢你。他仍然很小声，光往前用力一挺腰，又烫又粗的阴茎狠狠操进去，水晶公被顶得整个人发软着颤抖，撑得实在太满、太深了。他的喘声带着恐惧。太大了、好涨。他的声音被迫往上扬，他逐渐不能理解自己都在说些什么。喜欢你、所以，别，不要再顶了…。水晶公徒劳地往后缩，光捉住他肏得更深，硬肿的前端挤蹭最敏感的地方。</p><p>“光、哈啊…光…嗯、光…”水晶公的意识被过激的快感扯得七零八散，Alpha的性器反复抽插蹂躏敏感过头的软穴，直直顶到紧闭娇嫩的生殖腔口。水晶公浑身哆嗦着被这一下插到高潮，他再咬不住呻吟，双腿颤软卡紧光的腰哭叫出声。</p><p>不能往那里顶。他想说不能，但他淹没在Alpha的信息素里想不起如何拒绝，只能不断回应光无尽的占有欲。喜欢、很喜欢。他崩溃地哑着嗓子重复。光改口问他是否被弄得舒服他也只点头说喜欢，换来更要命的一记深顶，牢牢封闭的宫口被强行磨出缝隙。光拔出被Omega发情分泌的黏液裹湿的肉茎，将近乎失神的水晶公翻过身去压进床垫，扶起他的腰从背后再度发狠插进，次次都用力顶撞到脆弱敏感的生殖腔。水晶公快被彻底磨没了意识，只能感觉到Alpha疯狂的无休止的占据，他被一点点打开，强行容纳进过烫过粗的东西。而他只能接受，他被彻彻底底占据成这个人的所有物，他只能哭喊光的名字。</p><p>光俯下身，指尖挤进水晶公的指缝中与他相扣。让我进去好吗？光咬住软贴的猫耳低声仿若恳求，身下的动作却是力道丝毫不减持续把水晶公肏到一阵阵痉挛高潮。水晶公根本撑不住身，全凭光一手托着腰。他被摁着做得要发疯。什么都好。水晶公喘哑了喉咙。什么都好、你想要什么…都给你。他浑身只有电流淌过般的酸麻和快感，脱力的尾巴瘫软在一旁隐隐发颤，每被撞到柔软宫口时就不受控地高抬乱拍乱晃，红色的绒毛挂在床垫边角。</p><p>    这是错的、错的。他属于水晶公的那部分灵魂仍在频繁刺痛着他提醒他这完全错了，他作出了错误的、无法挽回，不能被原谅的选择，他将他自己和光引向了一往无复的歧途。水晶公在自责和已经接近痛苦的疯狂至极的快感交替磨碾下大脑一片空白，和床垫摩擦泛红的膝盖不住朝前蹭，从交合处被粗长阴茎带出的水液滴溅下去洇湿腿根与白色的绵褥。独属于Omega的软嫩器官像微张的小嘴又吸又裹想要顶开它的性器，光粗重的喘息一点不落全收进灵敏的猫耳里，水晶公嗓子干涩得难受，却还有含不住的涎液溢漏他唇角，蒙着泪的红眼睛乱糟又满是淫靡的情欲。他感觉所有一切都在倾覆倒塌，不止他的理智他的意识，他所畏惧的、他所守护的，全都，天塌地陷。</p><p>    水晶公失神到听不清声音，视野只有阵阵模糊晕眩，光亲着他的耳朵说了些什么，愈发硬涨的阴茎前端突入被磨开大半的生殖腔，狭窄敏感的宫口受激奋力咬吮Alpha的冠头，水晶公绷直了脊背哭喘，身前的性器射精同时吸着光的后穴潮吹喷出过多的黏腻的水。他在几乎要了他命的升天快感里如同被暴雨掀入巨浪，他被淹没难以呼吸，只觉得自己被钉在那根烫痛他的光的阴茎上。他除了高潮什么也感受不到，本已如愿肏进生殖腔的Alpha在湿热肉壁极力的压迫收裹中抽离了些，没有成结，光抵着那里射进满满的精液。</p><p>光松开扶着水晶公的手，浑身湿透凌乱的猫魅无力瘫躺下去，堵着被撑肿的软穴的阴茎滑出去，浓稠的白浊混着滑腻水液从通红的穴口溢流出来。易感期爆发的占有欲得到满足和释放的Alpha眨了眨眼轻微找回点意识，他颇有些迷茫地看着眼前失控的现状。他在哪？深虑室？房间里长久弥漫着的浓郁的信息素气息让他隐约想到什么，但仍然不清晰。原本伏倒在他眼前那个模糊朦胧的人缓缓地、非常勉强地支起身，他能感知到那个人还虚弱地颤着，为什么会这样？他难以抑制将那人抱进怀里的冲动。光也确实这么做了，那个他看不清模样的人倚贴着他的怀，他似乎听到喜欢、很喜欢、要乖之类的沙哑字音，是在对谁说？那人亲他的唇角，他丝毫不感到抗拒，反而更危险的欲望从体内腾升起来，他搂紧怀里的人。光想低头吻他，他偏首错开，光感受到一片干裂温软的唇瓣贴在自己的颈侧。</p><p>他撑着酸涩无力的牙浅浅地咬了下去。所幸足够锐利的齿尖成功刺破了肿烫的腺体，果酒馥郁甜冽的香味从血痕处漫散，占据一整个深虑室的盘根错枝的草木偃旗息鼓，森林消失了。像有谁帮他擦净了眼睛，光错愕无比地清醒过来，随即是强烈的头疼，一幕幕破碎不堪的片段难以连起，仿佛望不到尽头的盘旋的晶蓝台阶、残破受损的眼熟的长袍…然后是什么？他低下头，体力透支殆尽的水晶公昏倒在他怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>